


Catch a Ride

by Obscurefangirl



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex, Tales From the Borderlands, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurefangirl/pseuds/Obscurefangirl
Summary: After saving pandora by destroying Helios,  grieving Fiona goes to Scooter's Garage to check on things for him. Instead she is surprised to find him there trying to do it himself.





	Catch a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I was so upset by Scooter's death in TFTBL that I decided he deserved a happy ending. Let me know if you like this or not, this is the only fanfic I have ever written.

The garage smelled like stale oil and dust and Fiona wanted to hide here forever. She never got to know Scooter the way she wanted to, and it felt so bizarre to know that if it hadn't been for a grift falling apart at the seams, she wouldn't have found him. Not that it mattered now.

She made her way up the stairs in the back to a small room, and out of habit, she knocked. The sound of the knock was loud in the empty garage and she tensed. Why had no one locked up for him? 

"What a bunch of assholes." She grumbled, letting out a frustrated sigh. Ellie and Moxxi didn't understand him or appreciate him. Fiona had tried to get to his shop sooner but it had been so hard after Helios to get the courage to go to where he lived she just...couldn't. The pain she felt in her chest right now hadn't left her for one minute since she kissed him and released that rocket. Sasha had finally convinced her that it was time last night when she found her sitting on the Catch-a-ride station in town staring up where Helios used to float, clutching his hat. 

"You're here now," she muttered to herself, "snap out of it." She gruffly pushed her hand across her her face and wiped the tears that had started away. 

The door in front of her was green painted metal covered in racing stickers and rust and it made her smile a little. She put her hand on it and pushed it open, but it was still too dark to see inside, so she felt for a light switch. When she flipped the light on, she was in his bedroom. It was a little grimy, with pinups papering the walls. The bed let out a springy creak when she crawled into it, burying her face in his pillow. She breathed in deep and rolled onto her back. On the ceiling was her wanted poster. That was when she lost it. She crushed Scooter's pillow to her chest and felt the sobs ripping through her until she fell into a hard sleep.  
\----  
A loud crash echoed through the garage and Fiona shot up in Scooter's bed, clutching his pillow and hat. Her eyes were wild as she looked around the room trying to regain her bearings and she popped the worn trucker cap back onto her head. Moving quietly she grabbed a sledge hammer that was propped against the wall and peeked out of the bedroom door. It had been a few months and bandits would be starting to nose around a garage full of loot and tools like this.  
She moved slowly onto the catwalk and down the steps, holding the sledge hammer at her shoulder like a baseball bat as she climbed down the steps into the dark garage, wondering how long she had slept. She could see the intruder's shadow coming from behind a pile of crates. She was creeping around to make her attack when she heard another crash and one of the loot crates toppled over. 

"Well..shit! I should a known Ellie wasn't about to watch my shop.." 

Fiona's whole body froze at the sound of that man's voice. She dropped the hammer and rushed around the side of the crates. 

Scooter turned quickly and caught sight of Fiona as she rounded the corner and his eyes went wide and his jaw went slack. Fiona stood still for a minute, unsure if he was real or a grief induced hallucination. 

If he was real...this was awkward, the two of them standing a feet away, mouths open like a couple of idiots.

"F-fiona..?" He managed to spit her name out before she was hugging him and crying, holding him as tight as her arms would let her. His eyes were wide and he was standing rigid in shock for a moment, but she didn't let go and he snapped out of it, wrapping his arms around her and holding her just as tightly. She buried her face in his neck and he realized she was wearing his hat and his heart spun out in his chest.

Fiona pulled back slightly to look up at him. "Please be real, I can't handle being sad and crazy." 

Scooter brushed his thumb over the tears on her cheek and looked in her eyes, "I'm sure as shit real but I ain't sure if you are..." he said with a shit eating grin as he cupped her cheek with his rough hand and grinned at Fiona, then his face went serious. "No one's ever talked to me the way you did on that rocket..I knew I had to make it and got my hand loose.." his voice broke as he spoke and he looked down at his dirty boots, as if he was worried she didn't mean what she had said. "I don't know much about ladies and if you was just being nice it's okay.."

She felt her heart thump hard in her chest and she leaned in and kissed him hard. His arms tightened and she running her tongue out against his lips, sliding it into his mouth. He felt her smile when he jumped as her tongue caressed his. She pulled back and looked at him, grinning at how red his face had become and the dazed look on his face. 

"I'm not a nice person, I don't just say shit I don't mean. " she tipped his trucker hat back on her head and winked at him.

Scooter blinked hard as her words sunk in and grinned as he threw his arms in the air and let out a scream, "HO. LEE. SHEEEITT!! YOOW!"  
Fiona giggled and started walking back up the metal steps toward his small bedroom. 

Scooter was in the middle of a victory lap around his garage when he noticed Fiona going up the steps, "Wait Fi, where ya goin'? Was it too much? I know it's weird.." he rubbed the back of his head and frowned.

Fiona looked at him over her shoulder from the catwalk and smiled. "Well, we finally got to do step three properly, you know what comes next, right?"

Scooter looked confused for a minute and then a blush spread on his face and his eyes looked like they would pop right out of his head. "Step..four..." he said it so quietly he almost mouthed it. 

He was up the steps like a flash and had her pinned against the wall next to the door, kissing her neck and sliding his hand up her ribs. Fiona gasped and leaned her head back against the wall and let out a moan of total bliss. She gripped his back, digging her nails into the fabric of his shirt as he pressed his body against hers. She could feel him smiling against her neck and she pushed herself against his growing hard on and he groaned into her shoulder and leaned one hand on the wall beside her head. His hand on her ribs started to slide up but he hesitated.

"Fi, I've never..um.. I'm a.." he trailed off pulling back a little bit and looked in her eyes before looking down at her breasts. He seemed to he drinking in the situation and unsure of what to do next. 

Damn he was adorable. 

Fiona reached between them and started unbuttoning her top glancing up at him when she shrugged out of it. 

Scooter could feel the stupid look on his face but he didn't care. Fiona was standing there in a bra and looking at him as if she was unsure of herself, and she was never unsure of herself. 

"Man, you are gorgeous.." he reached out and cupped her face in his hand and kissed her until she was breathless, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room and sat her on the bed. "I ain't much to look at but I'm good at compensatin'," turned to take his shirt off and kicked his boots away, and when he turned back to she was sitting on his bed in nothing but her panties and his hat.

"Got damn.." he muttered and got on his knees on the floor between her legs. Fiona tilted his chin up and looked at him as he tugged her panties down her legs and spread her thighs. She felt his hand slide up her inner thigh and watched his face as he pushed a finger into her and felt how wet she was. He looked down at his hand and pumped his finger into her and watched her juices spread onto his palm. 

When he looked back at her something changed in him. He realized what he did to her and he felt protective. She moaned and closed her eyes as he moved his finger faster inside her and slid another into her.

"Fuck Scooter oh my god..." she had her back arched and was pushing herself against his hand and he felt his cock jump and swell against the fly of his pants. He slid a third finger in and leaned up to lick the tip of her nipple and suck it into his mouth.  
Her head was spinning as he hit her g-spot with his fingers and sucked her nipple. She let out a loud moan and rode his fingers hard. He pulled his head back and watched her as her pussy clenched his fingers hard, he groaned as she screamed, he could feel her cumming. He slid his fingers out and leaned down and licked her dripping pussy and smiled as she gripped his hair and rode out the last waves of her orgasm. 

"Baby that was fucking pretty..." he stood up and sucked his fingers clean, savoring the taste of her. Fiona was trying to catch her breath and watching his tongue on his fingers. She had waited long enough to see all of him, she refused to wait anymore. She reached up and grabbed his belt and fumbled it open and looked up at him as she took his pants off. His cock sprang out and  
Fiona's eyes went wide at the size of it. She blinked and looked back up at him. 

He looked suddenly self conscious, "Is there something wrong sugar? ...Want me to hit the lights?" 

Fiona stood up and took his hard cock in her hand and licked his neck, kissing her way to his ear. "Hell no Scooter, you are fucking perfect" she whispered in his ear and rolled her thumb over the head of his cock.

Scooter almost fell over at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth while she touched him in a way no one had ever wanted to touch him before. He moaned and his head fell back as her lips left a burning trail down his neck. He felt himself pumping into her hand and she was smiling against his skin.

"Got damn girl what are you doin to me..."

She nipped his throat with her teeth and slid down to her knees and watched his face as she took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could, swirling her tongue around the head.  
"Oh my fuckkk..." Scooter was helpless, his hips were thrusting into her mouth and he was holding her hair a little too hard. He was letting out sounds he couldn't control and he couldn't look down at her because if he did he would lose control and cum in her mouth and he wasn't ready to let this end yet. He pulled out of her mouth, out of breath and red faced looking at the ceiling.

Fiona gasped as his cock slid out of her mouth and she watched him fight for control. Seeing him like this, so raw with her, made her feel things she didn't know she could feel. 

"Scooter.."He looked at her while he held his cock in his hand and she couldn't speak.. her eyes were on his hand, he was stroking slowly.  
"Baby girl, are you ready to Catch-a-ride?" She couldn't get any words out, so she just nodded. Chuckling, he let go of his cock and picked Fiona up off the floor and walked back to the bed. He laid her down slowly and glanced up at his hat on her head and growled, "Shit you look so hot in that", as he climbed between her legs and picked them up to rest on his shoulders. He rubbed the tip of his dick against her and watched her face as he slid it up and down, getting her juices all over the head.  
"Fi, I knew you were somethin' special before, but man.." he closed his eyes and slid the tip into her as slowly as he could, "ooh fuck girl you are so fucking wet oh my god..."  
Fiona let out a breathy moan as he pushed into her, stretching her tight. She hadn't been touched by anyone in years but she may as well be a virgin with how thick he was. He was going so slow and she was so sensitive she started letting out little mewling sounds she couldn't help.  
"Fuck baby we haven't even started yet!" He could feel his cock twitching and her pussy throbbing around him and he grinned and leaned down and kissed her hard. "You ever make those little sounds for anybody else, sweetness? Are those just for me?" He felt the response she had to him talking to her like that in the tremble that went through her into his cock and laughed against her lips. He held the last few inches of himself off and nipped her lip.  
"Oh god.."she tried to wiggle to get the rest of him inside her, "no just you..I'm yours.." she squirmed and licked his lip looking up at him.  
"Fuck yeah you are baby.." he slammed the rest of his cock into her and she screamed and held onto him as he filled her up and pumped into her. "That's my girl" he groaned as he rode her hard, holding her hips and watching his cock slip in and out of her. She was gushing all over him and arching into him.  
"Fucking mine." He slowed back down closing his eyes and biting his lip while he pulled her onto his lap. For a moment they both stopped while she straddled him with his cock deep in her. She shifted her hips a little bit and he moaned resting his forehead on hers. 

"I..." She needed him to know how she felt..that he mattered to her.."I really think.." she closed her eyes. Being a con artist had meant not feeling things and not letting people in.  
She put her hand on his heart and he opened his eyes and looked at her. He put his hand over hers and waited nervously. 

"I thought I lost you. I think.." she opened her eyes and looked at him. Feeling him inside her she lifted up and slid down his cock slowly, "I think I love you." She started riding him slowly, watching his face while she moved their joined hands to her heart. "I think I love you a fucking lot."

Scooter couldn't speak for a minute, he thought that he maybe he was dead because there was no way this woman could be making love to him, nothing that amazing happened to him. He slid his hand to the back of her head, threading his fingers into her hair and watched her breasts bounce as she rode his cock, "I know I fuckin' love you darlin' and I'm gonna be pissed if I'm dead an' this ain't real." 

Scooter laid on his back and let her take control, holding on to her hips as she started to ride him harder and faster. Scooter felt her pretty little pussy squeezing him and he started to moan, he never knew he could feel anything like this. Fiona rocked her hips watching him under her eyelashes as he started getting closer and felt herself starting to come.  
"Oh my god Scooter, come with me please.." he grabbed her ass with one hand and started thrusting up into her as hard as he could and she moved his hand to her clit. He licked his thumb and rubbed it over her clit gently, wanting to push her over the edge again, and he felt her pussy squirt all over him as she screamed his name.  
"Oh hell yeah baby you are mine" he rubbed her clit harder and rolled her on her back putting her legs back over his shoulders. "Let's go baby, give it to me." He pounded into her as she tensed up and arched her back and dragged her nails down his back. Her orgasm exploded through her and her pussy clenched and rippled around his cock and he let out a sound that was almost a roar as he pumped his hot cum into her.

"FUCK YEAH JUST LIKE THAT OH MY GOD!" Hearing him scream like that sent another ripple through her and she kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and pressing her breasts up against him. She could feel his cum pumping into her and tried to squeeze all of it out of him. He was moaning into her mouth and shaking with how hard he came.  
Finally he rolled onto his back and held her hand. He opened his eyes and saw the wanted poster on the ceiling.  
"Ugh aw man. That's embarrassing, I'm sorry man." He covered his eyes and pulled the blanket over them.  
"Are you kidding? I saw that earlier and I cried." She pulled his hand off his eyes and snuggled into his chest. "I have a Catch-a-ride poster above mine."


End file.
